<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>202: “Despite what it looks like, I am completely capable of taking care of myself.” by Queen_Preferences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790540">202: “Despite what it looks like, I am completely capable of taking care of myself.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences'>Queen_Preferences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [202]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Liv and Maddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>365 Days of Fandoms, Author regrets nothing, Fluff, Joey Needs A Babysitter, M/M, The Rest of the Rooneys Are On Vacation, Todd Is Done With His Boyfriend But Still Loves Him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey Rooney/Todd Stetson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [202]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>202: “Despite what it looks like, I am completely capable of taking care of myself.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>202: “Despite what it looks like, I am completely capable of taking care of myself.”</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Todd felt his stress level raise by two whole notches as he opened the front door to the Rooney’s household only to be meet with the sight of his boyfriend. For some reason Joey was laid across the couch wrapped in numerous blankets like a human burrito wearing a football helmet, watching Chopped Kids on the verge of tears. “This is exactly why your parents told said I was in charge this weekend.” </p><p>Joey gasped dramatically, “Rude however despite what it looks, I am completely capable of taking care of myself. Beside you would cry to Rachel got chopped and she was trying to win to help the parents put her big brother through college."</p><p>“You have peanut butter on your hair.”</p><p>“How do you know that not my new mouse?”</p><p>“Babe you don’t use mouse.”</p><p>"I could be trying to change."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>